Monster Jam Steel Titans
Monster Jam Steel Titans is an upcoming video game developed by Rainbow Studios and published by THQ Nordic. The game is currently scheduled for release on June 25, 2019.Monster Jam Steel Titans - Microsoft Store Development On August 22, 2018, THQ Nordic announced that it had reached a deal with FELD Entertainment to a multi-year and multi-platform licensing agreement where THQ Nordic developer, Rainbow Studios, would be developing the games.THQ Nordic and Feld Entertainment Announce Global, Multi-Year, Multi-Platform Monster Jam® Video Game Licensing Agreement THQ Nordic also had a presence had Gamescom 2018 from August 21-25, 2018, where they displayed a Grave Digger monster truck at their booth.Rainbow Studios on Twitter: "Was dropping a @MonsterJam truck on the showroom floor of @GamesCom a little overboard? Probably…" The title of the game was first revealed through the 2019 Monster Jam Yearbook where the platforms were revealed, as well as a summer 2019 release timing. Daily screenshots began releasing on February 16, 2019 through their social media accounts. The full reveal of the game occurred on February 22, 2019, with in-game screenshot, a trailer, a website, as well as a release date of June 25, 2019. Game Versions * Collector's Edition ($79.99 USD) (Playstation 4 and Xbox One Only) ** Monster Jam Steel Titans game with a premium edition box ** Instant access to Grave Digger, El Toro Loco, and Monster Mutt Rottweiler ** Truck Facts Postcard Book with 25 Monster Jam trucks ** Steelbook Case ** Exclusive Spin Master 1:24 Scale Gold Grave Digger (included in Amazon package) * Standard Edition ($39.99 USD) ** Monster Jam Steel Titans game ** Exclusive Gold Monster Jam truck (see below) (Pre-Order Only) * Digital Edition ($39.99 USD) ** Monster Jam Steel Titans ** Instant access to Grave Digger, El Toro Loco, and Monster Mutt Rottweiler (Pre-Order Only) Trucks * Alien Invasion * Blue Thunder * Captain's Curse * Doom's Day * Dragon * EarthShaker * El Toro Loco * El Toro Loco (Black) ��MonsterJamFanatic Official�� on Instagram: “THE REST OF THE TRUCKS FOR MONSTER JAM STEEL TITANS!!…” * El Toro Loco (Yellow) * Grave Digger * Grave Digger the Legend * Max-D * Max-D (Black) * Megalodon * Mohawk Warrior * Monster Jam Training Truck * Monster Mutt * Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Monster Mutt Rottweiler * Northern Nightmare * Pirate's Curse * Soldier Fortune * Soldier Fortune Black Ops * Son-uva Digger * Whiplash * Zombie * (More DLC Trucks To Be Announced) Special Edition Trucks * Grave Digger (Gold) - Receive by pre-ordering at Walmart * Dragon (Gold) - Receive by pre-ordering at Best Buy * El Toro Loco (Gold) - Receive by pre-ordering at Gamestop * Megalodon (Gold) - Receive by pre-ordering at Target *Online/Collector Edition copies of the game do '''not' receive the Special Edition Truck(s)'' DLC Trucks * Gold Trucks Trivia * The Fire & Ice Monster Jam trucks will play a role in the game. It was confirmed on the Trademark page for FELD, and further confirmed when Fire Max-D and Ice Soldier Fortune appeared at the E3 showing of the game *There is a possibility that the models of the trucks are reused, or inspired by, the Monster Jam 3D renders, as many fans have pointed out the significant similarities between the dimensions and placement of objects in both models. *The game offers linked and independent steering (much like BeamNG Drive) where you can choose to control both front and rear steering (independent) or drive with the front and back wheels turning simultaneously (linked). It also has properly deform-able tires and bodies. *Grave Digger the Legend will be the only truck outfitted with zoomies. *Maximum Destruction (Max-D) Fire, Soldier Fortune Ice, Zombie, Megalodon, and Grave Digger appeared at the E3 Announcement of the game Video File:Monster Jam Steel Titans - Announcement Trailer|First trailer for the game File:Monster Jam Steel Titans - Megalodon promo|Promo trailer for the game featuring Megalodon Gallery MonsterJamSteelTitans-logo.png|Logo for the game SteelTitans-primaryartwork.jpg|Primary artwork for the game SteelTitans-artwork.jpg|Artwork Gamescom2018-THQNordic.jpg|THQ Nordic's booth at Gamescom 2018 51910894 252537685636645 7093341220390305792 o.jpg|Closeup of a stadium track 52868291 2137473499666605 4798183995319779328 n.jpg 39932538 1702879549781629 3938648476887285760 n.jpg 52605337 254554455434968 8093610739664683008 o.jpg 52269979 254031022153978 6795066728209448960 o.jpg|Back right angle of Max-D 52134280 253489558874791 87538258195513344 n.jpg|Max-D's roof 52833778 255613868662360 5588309663973113856 n.jpg|Grave Digger on a track image (5).jpg|Grave Digger jumping in the desert image (6).jpg|El Toro Loco on top of a hybrid with Dragon and Northern Nightmare parked on the side image (7).jpg|El Toro Loco getting massive air with Earth Shaker on the side image (8).jpg|El Toro Loco performs a wheelie SteelTitans-ElToroLoco-wheelie1.jpg SteelTitans-GraveDigger-wheelie.jpg|Grave Digger performs a wheelie image (9).jpg|Circuit Racing with Captain's Curse, Soldier Fortune, Max-D, and Zombie image (10).jpg|Sam Boyd Stadium with "Thunder Alley" renamed as "Titan's Lane" image (11).jpg|El Toro Loco racing SteelTitans-MaxDMegalodon-Racing.jpg|Megalodon and Max-D racing SteelTitans-MaxD-jump.jpg|Max-D performs a jump SteelTitans-ElToroLoco-jump.jpg|El Toro Loco performs a jump SteelTitans-SonUvaDigger-jump.jpg|Son-uva Digger performs a jump SteelTitans-MaxD-air.jpg SteelTitans-DragonMonsterMutt-Racing.jpg|Dragon and Monster Mutt racing SteelTitans-MaxDPiratesCurse-Racing.jpg|Max-D and Pirate's Curse racing competition-820x464.png|El Toro Loco and Doom's Day SteelTitans-MohawkWarrior.jpg|Mohawk Warrior racing SteelTitans-stadiumside1.jpg|Stadium sidelines with trucks SteelTitans-stadiumside.jpg|Stadium sidelines SteelTitans-GraveDigger-stadium.jpg|Grave Digger in a stadium SteelTitans-GraveDigger-stadium1.jpg SteelTitans-MaxD-plane.jpg|Max-D driving on a plane SteelTitans-outdoorlocation.jpg|Outdoor location in the game SteelTitans-GraveDigger-closeup.jpg|Closeup of Grave Digger SteelTitans-Megalodon-stadium.jpg|Closeup of Megalodon SteelTitans-MJUniversity.jpg|A truck in Monster Jam University unknown.png|Editions of the game SteelTitans-CollectorsEdition.jpg|Collector's Edition contents SteelTitans-GoldDragon.jpg|Gold Dragon (Best Buy) SteelTitans-GoldElToroLoco.jpg|Gold El Toro Loco (Gamestop) SteelTitans-GoldGraveDigger.jpg|Gold Grave Digger (Walmart) SteelTitans-GoldMegalodon.jpg|Gold Megalodon (Target) SteelTitans-GraveDigger-model.png|Grave Digger model SteelTitans-MaxD-model.png|Max-D model SteelTitans-ElToroLoco-model.png|El Toro Loco model SteelTitans-SamBoydStadium-board.png|Sam Boyd Stadium videoboard SteelTitans-GraveDigger-helmet.png|Grave Digger helmet SteelTitans-PiratesCurse-helmet.png|Pirate's Curse helmet SteelTitans-trucks logo.png|El Toro Loco and Megalodon with the game's logo 49933878 625088091246359 6044789441407542574 n.jpg|Advertisement from the 2019 Yearbook Screenshot_20190222-113859.jpg|Alien Invasion and Blue Thunder parked Screenshot 20190331-132414.jpg|Doomsday Screenshot 20190331-132344.jpg|Blackout Max D Screenshot 20190331-132407.jpg|Black El Toro Loco Screenshot 20190331-132402.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco Screenshot 20190331-132353.jpg|Grave Digger The Legend 54247984_1655675624576152_147732748609208907_n.jpg|Monster Mutt References Category:Monster Truck Video Games